WakamatsuxSakurai drabbles
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: What it sounds like. Watch chapters for ratings. More to come
1. Chapter 1

**Read my prfile for the reason for all of these sudden drabbles. I plan on adding mre to this one so stayed tuned**

**Title: **_**A Kiss**_

Wakamatsu knew he had it bad.

He couldn't help himself though. Sakurai, while he was a first year, was a sweat, innocent teen who had no intention of hurting anyone. He found it all too enduring.

He only watched from afar not bold enough to make a move. He didn't want to scare the poor boy. Most of the time when ever he even went to talk to him he would apologize for no reason.

Wakamatsu learned to ignore it, or ruffle his hair and tell him he had nothing to apologize for.

A friendship was growing between the two. He would sit next to him when ever they were eating. It took a few months before Sakurai would seek him out instead of Wakamatsu always going to him.

At this point the team had started to notice how well he handled the young point guard. With a few kind words and a gentle look he could calm the teen down within a few seconds.

It wasn't long until they started hangout outside of school. They would go to get something to eat after game, or walk around town. Sakurai would always smile whenever Wakamatsu suggested to do something, just the two of them.

When Sakurai called him Kosuke he was surprised. He hadn't expected him to be so bold. His look must of said this because Sakurai went to apologize.

"It's okay," Wakamatsu reassured, "Ryo."

By now it was starting to hurt every time he was with him. All he wanted was to be able to hold his hand, pull him close and kiss him. There were times when he felt that Sakurai wanted the same thing.

It was getting hard to be able to control himself. He knew it would be better to push the boy away. Sadly, he couldn't bring himself to do so. The last thing Sakurai needed was for him to pull him in and then ignore him.

That was how he got to now. They were getting dressed at the end of practice. Sakurai had already finished and was waiting for him outside in the hall. Wakamatsu smiled when he saw the boy leaning against the wall further down.

Sakurai wore a sweater vest over the normal dress shirt that was required for their uniform. In his rush Wakamatsu hadn't redone the first few buttons to his shirt or his tie.

"Kosuke," Sakurai smiled back, "Are you ready to go?"

Wakamatsu breath was taken back when he looked at him. The way Sakurai was smiling was so inviting. He moved closer to be in Sakurai's personal space. He put one hand on the wall the other rested on the boys shoulder.

"K-Kosuke," Sakurai looked a little taken aback, until he realized what was going on. He allowed him closer as his eyes fluttered shut. He put his hand on the bigger teens arm the other hand gently tugged at the opening.

"Ryo…" Wakamatsu whispered out horsley. "Can I, kiss you." He didn't want to do something the other didn't want.

"Yes," Sakurai said.

Wakamatsu closed the gap between them in a gentle meeting of the lips. He wasn't sure which one of them whimpered. It might of been both. All he knew was that his heart was going into over drive as their lips moved together.

"I like you." Wakamatsu managed to say when they pulled apart briefly for air.

"I like you too," Ryo said meekly.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank everyone who took the time to favorite and add this as an alert story. Especially the people who took the time to review.**

**Anyways, This is really my first time doing short stories like this. Normally I do things that are ten pages or more so I would really like it if you could tell me how I'm doing. I just want to make sure that I'm getting my story across to you guys with out to many errors.**

**Please and Thank you.**

**Title: **_**Almost**_

Wakamatsu wanted to kiss him. It's been almost two months since they started dating, and they hadn't made it past hand holdind.

He couldn't even kiss the boys forehead. He didn't want to make him uncomfortable, but it was painful to not be able to even touch him. The small amount of contact he was allowed was interrupted by his teammates. He would be talking with Sakurai, holding one of his smaller hands in his, when Aomine, or Imayoshi would walk in and say something. Sakurai would blush, apologize, and pull away.

It didn't discourage him. He made sure to be gentle with him, take his time for Sakurai to be comfortable with him being in his space.

One time in particular Ryo was oddly complacent. Kosuke was surprised but pressed on.

He could feel Sakurai's breath fanning over his face. Yes, he was finally going to…

"What are you guys doing?" Aomine's voice boomed through the courtyard they were in.

Wakamatsu wanted to curse the ace when he felt a basketball pressed against his cheek. Of course Sakurai would shy away at the last second. He didn't blame the younger boy. He knew that his shy nature would cause his to stop once someone came over to them

"Sorry," Sakurai apologized.

"It's okay," Wakamatsu smiled gently once Aomine left, realizing that the couple was having a moment. Kosuke cupped the boys cheek gently.

He was cut off when Ryo pressed his lips to his in a quick kiss. Before he could say anything Ryo had taken off.

Wakamatsu shook his head. Something's will never change.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank everyone who took the time to favorite and add this as an alert story. Especially the people who took the time to review.**

**Anyways, This is really my first time doing short stories like this. Normally I do things that are ten pages or more so I would really like it if you could tell me how I'm doing. I just want to make sure that I'm getting my story across to you guys with out to many errors.**

**Please and Thank you.**

**Title: **_**It's Okay**_

It was almost pathetic how clueless Sakurai could be. Anyone could tell just from looking that Wakamatsu had a thing for him.

The other boy was almost comically out of character whenever they came into close contact with each other. He would turn a bright shade of red and try to cater to whatever the boys needs were.

So it wasn't surprising what happened when Sakurai fell into Wakamatsu's lap at lunch. The younger boy automatically started to apologize. Sadly he was too nervous to move much.

It was probably a good thing that they were eating in the club room so they discuss a strategy for the next game. However, it was far for helpful that his teammates were fighting back howls of laughter. Even Momoi seemed to be snickering

Eventually Sakurai gave up on trying to move. Wakamatsu reassured him that it was okay and let the younger boy eat where he was. Imayoshi rolled his eyes and continued to talk with Momoi about the game.

The meeting didn't take that long, and one by one the others started to file out.

"Sorry." Sakurai apologized again.

"Don't worry about it." Wakamatsu said, "Just finish your lunch."

Sakurai smiles great-fully and continued to enjoy his lunch. Wakamatsu watches, he'd long since finished his own meal, but rather than making Sakurai move he let him stay. He found that he liked the feel of his other teammate in such close proximity to him. Though, he was finding it hard to control himself.

All he wanted to do was turn the boy around and kiss him, or at the very least tell him how he feels, so that Sakurai could properly reject him and he could move on in life.

"W-Wakamatsu," Sakurai's stuttering voice pulled him back to the now.

"I'm sorry, what did you say. I didn't here all of that."

"I said that we should start heading back to class before the bell rings." He said ringing his hands.

"You're right." Wakamatsu said, though he made no sign of moving. He didn't want to move. He knew that something like this would never happen again.

"Waka…" He was taken a back when lips were suddenly on his. His eyes widen before he relaxed knowing that the other player meant him no harm. He found himself whimpering when hands were in his hair and pulling him closer.

Wakamatsu couldn't believe that Ryo was letting him so this. He was even able to slip his tongue in and explore his mouth. Sakurai pulled away shyly as he panted.

"Ryo." Wakamatsu whispered as if asking if it was okay.

"Kosuke…could y-you kiss me again?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Friends**

"I'm sorry. Why are you so nice to me?" Sakurai asked.

"What," Wakamatsu looked confused.

"You're always nice to me?" Even Imayoshi doesn't care when Aomine brothers me; but you always stand up for me."

"Because, no one deserves to be treated that way; and I especially won't stand for something like that happened to a friend."

Sakurai blushed, "Friend..." It sounded cliche, However, he never had friends. It was weird because he'd hasn't ever done anything to anybody, yet he was always bullied.

The taunts of the other kids sent him into depression. It was the reason he was so sorry for being alive. His guidance counciler suggested he join a club to help make friends in high school.

His father was the one who pushed him towards basketball. Imayoshi had been impressed at the try outs, along side the coach and everyone else who was there, except Aomine.

Now looking up at Wakamatsu he couldn't fight the smile and flushing of cheeks. He hugged the other boy around the waist. It was all his height would allow for. Wakamatsu let him, ruffling his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle: **_**Idiots **_

"It's too cold for you to go out like that," Wakamatsu chided Sakurai.

The rest of the team rolled their eyes, "Here we go again," Imayoshi sighed.

"You'll freeze." Wakamatsu said firmly, "It's below freezing, and you're still sweaty."

Sakurai was still sweaty because he was too nervous to shower in the locker room with everyone and rather wait until he got home.

"I'll be fine." Sakurai pulled on a pair of sweat pants and his coat. "My house isn't that far."

Wakamatsu huffed as he made Sakurai put on one a pair of sweat pants over the one Sakurai was already wearing. He even rolled the legs, so he wouldn't trip. He then made him layer on a thick hoodie under the coat and wrapped the scarf around him.

"I'll walk you home." Wakamatsu declared, bundling himself up.

"Sorry, you don't need to."

"Come on." Wakamatsu grabbed the stubborn boys' hand and dragged him along.

Momoi sighed, "Those two are idiots."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **_**Rejected**_

Sakurai gasped softy solely from the look in Wakamatsu's eyes. His own brown orbs darting around not sure of what to do. He didn't want to reject the older boy. He felt the same as well, but didn't know how to voice it.

"I'm sorry." Sakurai blurted out.

Hurt flashed through Wakamatsu's eyes as he registered the rejection.

"Wait, I," Sakurai called out not able to leave things like this, "Like you too."

Wakamatsu looked perplex for a second before he smiled


	7. Chapter 7

Sakurai decided to be bold. He wouldn't be able to achieve anything if he wasn't. As he made this resolve he could all but picture the new him, being able to declare what he wanted, and stop apologizing for everything.

Those were his expectations.

In reality, it was much different.

First of all, his confidence left him the moment he saw the other boy. Second, he wasn't able to stride across the room. He walked, trying to cause as little noise as possible. Third, being able to declare what he wanted. He sat next to Wakamatsu and twiddled his thumbs nervously.

He spent a good amount of time thinking about what to say. It didn't help that Wakamatsu was completely oblivious to his presence. He was flipping through a sports equipment magazine, probably looking for new thinks for next year.

Sakurai sucked in a breath. He was going to do this!

He tentatively placed a hand on Wakamatsu's arm.

"Yes?" Wakamatsu turned to face him giving full eye contact and his undivided attention. That was a bit too much for the shy boy to handle.

"I um sorry… I just…." He wasn't able to say anything.

Wakamatsu being used to the stuttering boy, waited patiently. He knew that Sakurai would eventually say what he wanted.

Sakurai found himself continually sputtering and tripping over his tongue. The more he did it, the more he panicked, the worst it got. Eventually he stopped talking, took a deep breath and tried again.

"Sorry! Do you want to hang out after practice? Sorry!" Sakurai finally managed to say.

Wakamatsu smiled at the young boy. This only made Sakurai more nervous. Wakamatsu was taking longer to answer than he expected.

"Sorry, I shouldn't of asked. Sorry!" Ryo went to dart away. He was too embarrassed to stay any longer.

"Ryo." Wakamatsu grasped the others boys arm gently , causing him to look back. "I would love to."


End file.
